


Scars From Tomorrow

by deancastrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 11, The Darkness - Freeform, attack dog spell, slow burn destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastrash/pseuds/deancastrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rowena put the attack dog spell on Castiel, it was immediately over. For everyone. Of course, Rowena hadn't realized it at the time, but put a spell like that on an angel, well... Things don't go too great. But Dean and Sam had other things to worry about. They had just released the Darkness into the world and had no idea what to do or who to ask for help.  Things weren't looking too well for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars From Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i got this idea bc i'm a bitter cas!girl and i wanted cas to finally realize how awful the winchesters treat him and i feel like the only way to make him completely realize that is with the attack dog spell. and i want dean and sam to feel guilty about it so this is what happened and im an awful person srry but there will eventually be destiel i promise but not before loads of angst

All Castiel saw was red, he knew something was wrong, something was really wrong. But for some reason, he couldn’t find it in him to care. There was a black, or was it red, stain in the room and all Castiel could feel was the urge to destroy it. So, he dropped the angel blade he had in his sleeve into his hand and stumbled towards the stain on the opposite side of the room.

The stain was begging for him to stop, he was saying a name, telling him he couldn’t do this. But Castiel could barely hear him, all he could hear was the manufactured breaths coming out faster than they were a few seconds ago. He could smell the fear coming out of this tortured soul.

Once he got in close proximity with the stain, he lifted his arm up, and the stain cowered back. Scared, but ready to die. Castiel found this slightly amusing, and he was nothing but glad to force his arm down and to clean away this disgusting stain. But all Castiel’s blade met was air, the stain somehow disappeared.

It wasn’t satisfying, he didn’t get to kill it. All he wanted to do was kill. All his brain was muttering over and over again was _kill kill kill_. The angel grace pulsating through his vessel’s veins was ready to smite whatever came in it’s way. He was going to love every damn second of it.

Castiel made his way out of the building and out on to the streets. Immediately, something felt wrong about the earth’s atmosphere. He was seeing red but he could feel the darkness seep into him. Castiel didn’t care, this fueled him even more.

There was something- a human, Castiel realized, walking on the street across from him. How stupid humans are to think it’s okay to walk alone. How stupid humans are to think they can walk in front of an angel of the lord.

Castiel felt no regret or sadness when he tore into her throat. She didn’t die right away, and Castiel loved watching the light leave her eyes, slowly and painfully. It was the most satisfied Castiel has ever felt.

How many more people can he kill today? How many more people can he kill within the next week? 7 billion people on this universe, he could probably kill all of them within a few months if he tried hard enough. That would feel good, being the only thing left on earth, except for two other people, of course. Then, he would go down into hell, and destroy the disgusting stains that call themselves demons. He would save the king for last, and he would make it slow and painful, since he didn’t accept the quick and painless death he was offering a few minutes ago. Next, he would go to heaven, he would smite every angel in his wake, starting with all the ones who has ever doubted him. Last, he would return to earth, where he left the Winchester brothers with nothing but each other, and he would kill them too.

And he would _relish_ in their deaths. It would take days, of course, for them to die. Castiel wasn’t going to let them off easy. They are what have caused him the most torment in his ever so long life, in just a few years. Especially the older one. Castiel would love to make him cry, beg for his forgiveness. All these years, Castiel has given up his entire life for these two boys, loved one with his entire being, all for what? To be given the cold shoulder? To be kicked out when he was newly human and homeless? Without any money or direction? To help them out with the Mark with all he had, but not even asked if he was okay when his grace was fading and he was dying? Well, he was done being treated like that, and he will make them suffer.

Castiel continued to walk down the Kansas streets, no one seemed to be walking in them, even though it wasn’t night time. As he kept walking, he stumbled upon a restaurant that had many cars parked in front of it. Castiel walked straight in, was feeling generous after he tore out that girl’s throat, and just smited the entire place. It wasn’t as satisfying as killing the girl, but it felt good nonetheless.

By the time the red he was seeing started to get darker, he knew it was night. How many people had he killed today? The girl, the restaurant, the 2 boys riding their bikes down the street, the country club right outside of Lebanon, the bar across the street from it, a nice family that had 3 children, one teenage girl, and a pair of twins. They had a dog, too, but Castiel couldn’t remember if he killed the dog. Maybe he did. He couldn’t remember how many more people he killed after that, but he was sure it was in the low hundreds.

\---------------------

After the Darkness cleared, and him and Sam were still alive, Dean drove the Impala back to the bunker. When they got out of the car and walked in, he had no idea what to do. No idea where to look. This, Darkness, or whatever, was pre-biblical, there couldn’t be any lore on it.

“Sam,” Dean began, “I don’t - I don’t know what we’re supposed to do. We can’t just lay down and die.”

Sam looked just about as confused as he was, Sam shook his head and made an exasperated gesture with his hands, “we can call Cas, maybe. He’s an angel, he’ll probably know something.”

Dean panicked. He could not see Cas, ever again. He would never be able to see his face again without wanting to kill himself. “No, no, no. We are not bringing Cas into this. No way.”

“Why not? He’s going to be involved in it one way or another. He’s an angel, the only one we’ve got up our sleeve,” Sam shrugged his shoulders, like it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“I don’t care,” Dean replied, “there’s plenty of angels. We are not making Cas do something for us again. He’s hurt enough.”

Sam squinted at his brother, analyzing him, making Dean uncomfortable. “This isn’t about Cas,” Sam declared, “this is about you. What did you do to Cas?”

“What do you mean? Cas didn’t tell you?” Dean asked, genuinely surprised that Cas didn’t tell Sam, and even more surprised that Sam didn’t find Cas beaten and bloody in the first place.

“Tell me what?” Sam had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking sternly at his brother.

“I, um, uh- sorta… almost killed Cas? I mean, I pretty much beat him to death, but you know, he can’t die from getting beaten up, he’s an angel, but-” Dean was rambling and caught himself before he could make himself feel any worse than he already did.

Sam was looking at Dean with an expression that Dean couldn’t quite place. “Shit,” Sam said, looking guilty, “when did that happen?”

“Uh, right after I took out all the Stynes,” Dean was confused, why was Sam acting guilty? Dean was the one who should be guilty.

“Shit,” Sam repeated, “I got in a fight with Cas about the cure like barely a day after that. I was pretty much an asshole to him, and shit-”

“Sam, it’s not your fault,” Dean assured him. It wasn’t, Sam didn’t know what had happened, it wasn’t his fault. It was Dean’s.

“I guess,” Sam sighed, but the guilt that hung on his face still remained. “So, if we can’t call Cas, who are we calling?”

“I don’t know,” Dean sat down at one of the long tables in the bunker and ran a hand down his face before resting it below his chin, “what was that angel chick’s name that Cas was friends with?”

“Hannah, I think,” Sam replied, and sat down across from Dean, “but I don’t know if she can come down. She’s kind of busy running heaven. And she kind of hates you.”

“Oh, believe, me, I know,” the last time Dean saw Hannah, she was asking his best friend to shove an angel blade in Dean’s throat. “Is there anyone else we can call?”

“All the other angels we know, except Cas and Hannah, are dead. I wish at least one of the archangels were still alive, they would probably know way more than either Cas or Hannah.”

“Yep, well,” Dean threw up his hands to say ‘ _there’s nothing we can do about it_ ’ and then crossed his arms on the table, “I say we give Hannah a shot.”

“Okay,” Sam shrugged, “let’s hope she doesn’t try to kill us.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, then he closed his eyes and began to pray, “um, Hannah, uh, so we have kind of a problem and Cas isn’t available right now, and this is definitely your kind of problem, quite possibly even above your pay grade, so if you could-”

“What do you boys want?” Hannah had appeared in front of them, but in a completely different meat suit then from what Dean remembered.

“Well, um, so, okay-” Dean was having trouble figuring out how to break it to an angel that they released the darkness into the world purely so Dean could get a stupid Mark off his arm. “Well, so, Sam and I- kinda, uh, released, um, something called… the Darkness?”

Hannah stared at them. “It- no, the Darkness isn’t real. It was just a story we got told when we were all younger. Some angels never even heard of it.”

“Well, sorry, it’s real. We saw it.”

“How did you… wait, you _released_ the Darkness? The Darkness can’t be released unless… you had the Mark of Cain,” realization dawned on Hannah’s face as she realized this was not a story, this was not made up. Dean had actually released the Darkness into the world. Hannah’s face turned from worried, to scared, to angry in about four seconds. “You brought on the end of the world! You brought on the end of everything! You _selfish_ little ant!” Hannah was yelling, and Dean knew that was coming. He also expected Hannah to take out her angel blade and attack Dean.

Dean quickly deflected the blade that Hannah came towards him with and Hannah reciprocated by trying to punch him in the face, which also didn’t work. By now, Sam had jumped up and was pointing Hannah’s angel blade to her neck.

“Sam,” Hannah said calmly, “put the blade down.”

“No,” Sam replied immediately, “not unless you promise not to attack us and that you will help us.”

“Fine.”

Sam lowered the blade and put it in his jacked so Hannah couldn’t grab it. It didn’t matter, Hannah was an angel, if she wanted to kill them, she would. All she had to do was put a hand atop their heads, and bang, they were dead.

“Okay,” Sam said, “what else do you know about the Darkness?”

Hannah shook her head. “Not much. It was before I existed, the archangels and God had to battle it and then God put the Mark on Lucifer to keep it locked away. Then, Lucifer gave Cain the Mark and then Cain gave it to you.”

“Great,” Dean sighed, “she knows just about as much as we do. Do you know anything that can stop it?”

“Just God and the archangels.”

“That’s just fantastic,” Dean groaned, “God is nowhere and all the archangels are dead.”

“Not all of them,” Hannah replied.

“What?” Nope, the last time Dean checked all the archangels are dead. All gone. No longer available.

“Michael and Lucifer are in the cage. They aren’t dead,” Hannah explained. Well, fuck. Dean hadn’t thought about that.

“Okay,” Sam hesitated, “...and?”

“And if we are ever going to defeat the Darkness we are going to need to raise them out of the cage.”

\----------------

It’s been 3 days since Castiel was put under the attack dog spell. Everyone in Lebanon, Kansas was dead except for Dean and Sam. That was about a total of 250 people, the city was wiped off the map. He was working on Hays, Kansas now. He already had half the population of it smited. So, his grand total was about 10,300 people. All in three days. It was too easy.

Castiel began to realize around his 5,000th kill, that it got kind of boring. Humans were _boring_. It was the same thing, every time, if he went to kill an individual. “No, stop, please, don’t hurt me!” or even better, “you don’t have to do this!”

But Castiel did have to do this. This bloodlust… this thirst to kill, it felt like all he’s ever known. All he’s ever wanted.

But somewhere… somewhere in the back of his mind is trying to tell him to stop this. Is begging him just like the humans are, trying to tell him this isn’t him. _I know you’re in there. This isn’t you, Cas. This isn’t you._

Cas shoved the voice down. This was him. This was him. He’ll have to thank that witch for making him into what he truly was.

\--------------

Dean just wanted some peace. He wanted some peace for just a couple of moments in this new endarkened world. But Dean should have known that no matter how hard he tries, Dean Winchester and peace are never going to be two things that ever correlate.

He just wanted to lie down on his bed and watch the Lord of the Rings. But when he opened his browser, which homepage was always set to CNN.com, a very familiar face was in the picture of the headline of the first article. He sat up a little straighter, and reluctantly clicked on the link to the article. Dean could barely believe what he was reading.

**“Blood-Eyes” Serial Killer Wipes Out Entire Town**

_As it is quickly spreading, there is a ruthless serial killer on the loose, who seems to be identical to the serial killer who was wiping out motivational speakers 4 years ago. He referred to himself as the “New God” back then, but now he doesn’t speak. His eyes are now bloodshot, with streaks of blood running down his face._

__

_He has somehow managed to wipe out the entire town of Lebanon, Kansas._

__

Dean was in Lebanon, Kansas. How did Cas smite an entire town without him noticing? Then, Dean realized, him and Sam hadn’t left the bunker since the Darkness was released. Which was...three days ago. Shit. Dean kept reading.

_He’s now working on Hays, Kansas. He’s managed to wipe out about half of their population as well. He has definitely come back way more ruthless than before. And he won’t stop at any cost._

__

_Police officers had tried to shoot him down, but it did not seem to affect him at all, then he proceeded to kill any police officer that tried to come near him. He killed anyone who tried to come near him. Some people have witnessed the killings and were lucky enough to report it before they were murdered too._

__

_When Blood-Eyes is killing someone by themselves, he tends to do it more painfully and slowly, he tends to make them suffer. So, if you live in Kansas, or anywhere near it, do not walk out alone. In fact, just don’t walk out at all. When Blood-Eyes is killing a group of more than 15, typically inside at a popular place, people have reported that a bright light always shines through the windows. It’s piercing to the ears, but no explosion is made. People are still speculating that it’s a bomb, though. More religious folk say he’s a demon, others say he’s an alien._

__

An alien? Dean scoffed at that.

_Blood-Eyes is always seen wearing a suit with a tan trench coat and tie. He looks like a typical businessman, but with bloody eyes. If you spot him, leave the vicinity immediately and call the number we provided below. We hope this monster can be taken out immediately._

__

Dean immediately shut his laptop and walked to Sam’s room. He knocked before entering, but didn’t really listen to see if he said he could come in or not.  Dean walked over to Sam, opened his laptop, and put it on Sam’s lap.

“What’s this?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean.

“Just read it,” Dean demanded. Dean crossed his arms and waited for Sam to finish the article. The facial expressions Sam was making made it clear to Dean that Sam was just as shocked as he was about this.

“Maybe this isn’t Cas,” Sam said when he finished reading and closed his laptop.

“Uh, dude,” Dean looked at Sam incredulously, then pointed at the picture at the top of the article, “that is 100% Castiel. I think we’ve both known him long enough to know what he looks like. And the ‘New God’ thing, uh, yeah, this is Cas.”

“Hey, Dean, remember when we first met Rowena and she put that spell on that girl and I had to lock her down?”

“Uh, sorta,” Dean had only seen it for a few seconds because he had to go after Rowena while Sam kept the girl under control.

“Well,” Sam made that disappointed face he gets when he has to break bad news, “I think that’s what is going on with Cas. He has the bloodshot eyes, the blood streaks down his face. It was the same with the girl.”

“But Cas is an angel,” there was no way Rowena could put a spell like that on him. He would have been able to withstain it.

“It doesn’t seem to matter,” Sam said, “but the problem is, how did Cas get the spell put on him? Rowena’s in chains.”

“Maybe the spell broke her out of it,” Dean suggested. That was the most likely thing to be true. Even if Dean didn’t want to believe it.

“Dean... if the spell broke her out of it, that means she has the book,” Sam looked scared, “which means she’s the most powerful which, in pretty much, ever.”

“Fuck,” Dean muttered. He didn’t know what to do. There is just one problem after another. First, the Darkness, then Cas, now Rowena. He doesn’t know what to deal with first. “Okay, so, what do we do?”

“I don’t know, Dean. It’s just… the stuff with the Darkness. Do we even have time to go after Cas and Rowena?”

Dean couldn’t believe that actually just came out of his brother’s mouth. It’s been three days and literally there was nothing on the news about the Darkness. Right now, they didn’t have to worry anything other than the fact that their best friend was out on the street murdering every single person in the goddamn planet and that Crowley’s freaking mother is out there with the most powerful book in the universe. “Are you serious? We’re going after one of them. I don’t give a damn about the Darkness. It’s not destroying the world right now. Cas is and that’s Rowena’s fault.”

“Okay, Dean, you’re right,” Sam sighed, “we should go after them. Who do you want to find first?”

“Cas,” Dean replied immediately, “we have to get Cas first.”

“And what if he tried to kill us?”

“He won’t,” Dean said it with confidence, but he knew he was lying to himself. Cas has been off the charts before and he knew there was no stopping an angel with a thirst to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! idk if this is gonna be a two part fic or a multi-chapter but i guess we'll see where it takes us! if you have any questions or wanna pester me about updating you can comment below or message me on tumblr (queencas.tumblr.com) thanks again!


End file.
